


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Crash_Landing_Writing



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based On My Experiences Of High School, Brotherly Bonding, Could get dark, Depression, Developing Friendships, Dewey Duck Needs a Hug, Dewey is a jock, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Foster Care, Friendship/Love, High School, Huey Duck Needs a Hug, Louie Duck Needs a Hug, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Romance, Slow Burn, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash_Landing_Writing/pseuds/Crash_Landing_Writing
Summary: You've just started at Duckburg High and it's the beginning of your fresh start. As you go along the adventure that is high school you make friends, enemies, and a possible love interest?Actually there is three that have caught your eye. You never would've guessed that your world was about to turn upside down, in all the best and worst ways possible.So grab something to eat, drink, or whatever you like when you read a love story gone wrong, and join Huey, Dewey, Louie, Y/N, and more on this, "Life Is Like A Hurricane," journey!This book will contain: uncomfortable situations not suitable for all audiences I will put warnings when needed. Also, perhaps maybe a smut scene or two-not sure on that yet!But enjoy as I show you what high school is really like.There will be friendships, enemy fights, love songs, romance, high school drama, and much more! Stick around, and maybe you'll find love with the one you're meant to be with. Or not, hey whatever!
Relationships: Huey Duck & Dewey Duck & Louie Duck/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. How This Book Works

Hello, if you're reading this then congratulations you're either back in high school, in high school, or going into high school! Enjoy your depressing years of finding out who you are.

Some things to know: this story is going to have a lot of personal experiences but just because they're in this story doesn't mean that all of high school is like this. This story is a work of fiction based on events or things I've dealt with or seen. There will be things or situations that will be tough to handle for some people so just know that if you have dealt or are dealing with something in this story and you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me. The way I word things may seem scary but I as a person am not. I'm always open to a deep conversation and I'm a great listener!

Also, you should know:

Y/N= Your Name

L/N= Last Name

E/C= Eye Color

And I will try not to add pronouns but if I add smut it will be with a female reader unless people request for a male reader.

If I need to add anything else I'll add it at the beginning of the chapter, so I think that's it for now! Enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 1

You stared out the window as your foster parents drove you through the city of Duckburg. You sighed as you watched the city make you feel content.

You've been dying to move for some time now and this time it was for real. You were happy but at the same time, you were scared.

What if they don't like me? What if I never find friends? What if?

You stopped your thoughts as you felt the car slow to a stop. You looked up and saw your new home. It was all right, to say the least. It wasn't anything special.

It was a white and green two-story house with a porch and a small swing attached to the roof of the house.

You sighed loudly as you stretched and got out of the car. The movers already moved in your things and all that was left was to unpack.

Yay! Fanfuckingtasic. Ugh, I hate my life.

You hated how upset you were by just the look of the house, you tried to shake the feeling of how you were already going to hate coming to the house.

"Y/N? You all right?" Your foster dad Peter asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine, it's just a lot to take in, you know?" You told him.

Peter goes in to touch you but you refuse it. You never wanted to be touched, that meant by anyone. (This is important to the story so remember it!)

Peter accepts this and clears his throat, "sorry I forget sometimes."

"It's okay," was all you said to him. You weren't interested in carrying on the conversation and decided just to drop it. You instead went over to your foster mom whose name was not to be said.

To put it short you didn't like her, at all she was a complete and utter bitch. You'd rather deal with Peter than her but he was still being awkward about not touching. The only option was her.

"Can I help you?" You asked as nicely as you could manage.

"Oh, Y/N dear you can just go into your room and start unpacking; Peter and I have it covered out here."

You sighed but did as was asked, with your foster mom there was no discussion, you did as she asked no, 'it's or but's' about it.

You climbed the stairs to go to open the front door and somehow when you touched the handle you knew your world was about to change. You shook your head to get a grip on yourself.

You opened the door and yes as expected, utter disappointment.

You made your way upstairs to your bedroom and found that all of your belongings were packed in boxes.

Huh? That bitch did something right for once.

"Well, I better get started!"

Ending it here, I hoped you enjoyed it! Next chapter to be up soon!


	3. Chapter 2

As you dug through the boxes to unpack you thought of your situation. The situation is you being in foster care. You wanted out, you wanted a family that wanted you, and damnit you were going to get a family if it's the last thing you do.

You just didn't know that your family was going to quite literally land in your front yard.

You heard the tales of the McDuck family you just didn't think they were going to crash land into your life—this way anyway.

You snapped out of your unpacking frenzy and went downstairs as fast as you could. Again your hand was on the doorknob and you again felt that feeling that your world was about to change. This time you embraced it and opened the door. You were not expecting the famous McDuck family to be babbling and apologizing to your foster parents as they were.

"Aye am so so sorry about this," came the voice of none other than Scrooge McDuck himself.

"It was my fault really I am the pilot after all," came what you assumed who was Launchpad.

Then you saw _him_ , he was so perfect you've never met or seen anyone like him before. He was absolutely _perfect_ in the all the best ways possible.

"Uncle Scrooge, can we go yet?" Came the voice of one of the grand-Nephews of Scrooge McDuck.

You quickly went over to the scene unfolding and introduced yourself.

"Hi, I'm Y/N!" You stuck your hand out for one of the three to take it, of course, Scrooge McDuck took it being the gentleman he was.

"Hi there lass, as I was explaining to ye parents we are so sorry. Please let us have you over for dinner. It'd be our pleasure to show you how Duckburg can have hospitality. "

You weren't listening to Scrooge babble on and you on about having you over for dinner, you were too busy staring at one of his nephews.

_God, he's so handsome!_

He had a dark green zippered sweatshirt on, with it zipped up halfway. He also had a green shirt underneath, had his hair spiked, had green emerald eyes, and had a voice of an angel.

The boy had caught you staring and he cleared his throat, "uh—sorry about crashing into your yard," he said his voice was as smooth as chocolate.

You looked at him in his green eyes and made a stupid noise but then spoke up, "we'd love to come to dinner!"

Then you're mentally hitting yourself because you spoke for everyone and your foster mom doesn't appreciate it when you speak out for everyone.

It doesn't appear that your foster mom is upset at all, instead, she's smiling and shaking her hand with Scrooge McDuck!

You speak up and ask a stupid question, "will your nephews be there?" You hadn't meant for it come out it just sort of happened.

Then Scrooge is laughing, "I like you already lass, a woman of action. To answer your question, yes my nephews will be there. Actually, you've been staring at Louie for about ten minutes now."

You blush a bright red and then look at Louie again. "Hi, I'm Y/N."

He reaches out his hand to shake and you hesitate to take it but did anyway. You didn't mind if you did the touching but others touching you was a huge no. In fact, the only person that has touched you recently was Scrooge shaking your hand. You did it out of politeness.

As soon as your hands meet you feel an electric shock run through you you can't put your finger on it but you felt better when you felt Louie's hand touch yours.

It only lasted a second or two before he pulls his hand back.

"So that's a yes on you guys coming over for dinner?" Louie asked.

Before anyone could answer you answered for them, "absolutely!"

Louie blushed and you did too.

_Oh god, what have I just done!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Oh God, what have I done?_

You mentally were kicking yourself because your big mouth opened and said you're going to have dinner at Scrooge McDuck's mansion.

_Ugh, fuck this_.

"Then it's settled then," Scrooge says as he gives you a look of which you can't read.

You smile at him shyly and try your best not to look like a total idiot.

"Well, we better be off, again so sorry for crashing into yer yard. It won't happen again," Scrooge adds, and then your foster mom is giving him a smile that reads "hi, you're rich I'm not let's get married!" You cringed at the sight because even Scrooge is looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah, got to get ready for dinner," Louie cuts in.

"We'll be there at six!" Peter says.

"Great, new friends!" Cheered Launchpad.

The awkwardness was finally gone—for the moment. As you see the plane fly off, you look over at your foster parents and Peter has a sad face but your foster mom looks like she's about to die from happiness.

"Honey, that was the Scrooge McDuck!" Your foster mom went on and on throughout the day of his adventures and, of course, his money.

You cringed at her, but then your thoughts rested on the dinner and how you'd act, how you'd speak, and most importantly your thoughts rested on Louie.

He was the most handsome person you've ever had the pleasure to meet. His voice was as perfect as his body. He looked like a bad boy.

You wondered if he was going to go to your school, or if he even went to school. Then your thoughts focused on school.

_Ugh, fuck school, high school is supposed to be the best but I know that's not true. Especially with my issue going on._

The issue is not to be discussed with anyone or anything. Those thoughts were for you and you alone. Even though you wanted to tell someone about what happened.

Finally, five o'clock came around and it was time to get ready for dinner, you were overfilled with joy as you got ready. You dressed in your finest clothes, dolled yourself all up, and tried your best to lower your heartbeat as you looked in the mirror.

You started to wonder what Louie will be wearing, you wondered what his brothers were like, and you wondered if Louie had a girlfriend or even worse a boyfriend.

You stopped the thoughts as Peter was trying to tell you something as you walked out of the bathroom.

"You are to be on your best behavior, you hear me, or no more speaking out. Got it?"

You were hurt that Peter thought so little of you but pushed those thoughts aside.

"Yessir!"

"That's good to hear, now get in the car, she's waiting for you."

You walked out to the car and got in the back seat and your foster mom was already in the car in the passenger seat.

"Now, Y/N you know we love you."

_Gross._

Before you could get an answer out she continued, "we need this, so you better behave, or no more boys."

Hearing this confused you, you had no idea what she was referring to, "we need this,"

_What does that even mean?_

"Yes ma'am! I won't let you down!"

"That's good to hear!"

You were about to dish out a comeback but Peter is already coming into the car.

As you drive through Duckburg you noticed lots of different things. An example was the lights they showed so brightly, more than the other city you lived in. It made you feel comfortable and you felt safe.

Soon enough you made it to McDuck Manor. You were excited but then you were shaking. It was your first day in Duckburg and you were already meeting Scrooge McDuck and his family.

That was an adventure all on its own, and you were just getting started!


End file.
